Unova's Truths and Ideals
by MillieGal
Summary: Love blossoms, intense battles, and adventures await you in this exciting Pokemon story from the Unova region. This tells the story of the original B&W games. (Mainly Black since that's the one I'm playing and using to write this) It follows the story plot most of the time but I will throw in a few surprises here and there.


Prologue

The throne room was full of many people as they waited for the ceremony to begin. In the center of the room was a long blue rug that started at the doors and ran to the throne that waited at the other end of the room. Seven sages stood patiently on each side of the rug. Four on one side, while the other three stood across from them. When the doors opened to reveal a man dressed like a king the room fell silent. The man looked at all the people gathered in the room and smirked to himself. He was handed a golden crown from one of the servants and he held it up for all to see as he started down the rug to the throne. As he passed each sage, they bowed their heads respectively to the man. Once the man reached the throne, he turned and addressed the crowd before him.

"Today is a glorious day," He started. "It's the day we have been waiting for, for a very long time. A day where we can start anew and make our dream come true. A day where we name our king and set forth on bettering this world." As he finished the last statement, the doors to the room opened once more to reveal a young man dressed similarly to the one standing by the throne.

The young man inhaled deeply before starting down the rug towards the other man. Two girls walked behind him as they carried the end of his cape so it would not drag across the floor. The sages bowed their heads like before as the young man passed them. As the young man drew closer to the throne he closed his eyes and remembered why he was here today.

_A small boy was playing in the forest with the pokemon that had taken him in when he was abandoned. A Darmanitan stood protectively over the boy as he played with a young Zorua. The boy laughed happily as the smaller pokemon jumped on him and started to lick his face eagerly. "Z… Zorua! S… Stop! That tickles!" he stuttered as he continued to laugh._

_ Just then, the Darmanitan gave a low growl. The boy looked over to his friend to see what was the matter. A large man was walking towards them calmly and determinedly. The boy quickly got up, picked up the Zorua in his arms and hid behind the large pokemon. "W… Who are you?" he asked nervously as he peeked around the pokemon to sneak a glance at the man._

_ The man stopped and chuckled. "I am of no harm to you and your friends," He said quickly. "I just want to talk." He then waited for the boy to respond._

_ The boy relaxed a little and took a step from behind the pokemon so the man could see him. "About w… What?" he asked shyly. The man smiled and took a step towards the boy only to receive a low growl in warning from the Darmanitan. The boy looked at the man. "Darmanitan said not to come any closer until you answer my question." He said simply._

_ The man cocked an eyebrow curiously. "So you can understand pokemon?" he asked. The boy nodded. This made the man's smile grow. "How intriguing…" he pulled out a pokeball and released the pokemon from inside. "Please, tell me. What does my pokemon say about me?" he asked._

_ The boy stared at the pokemon in front of him. There were some soft whines, growls, and other small noises emitting from the creature. When they stopped the boy looked back at the man. "It says that you are a great man that is planning to help free pokemon from trainers throughout Unova. Eventually the world." He quickly told the man of what the pokemon had just said._

_ Inwardly, the man smirked. His smile broadened as he retrieved the pokemon into its pokeball and put it away. "That is correct." He then offered a hand to the boy. "You have a very unique gift. I would love it if you would help me achieve my dream." The boy didn't budge. He was confused of what the man was asking of him. The man sighed and retracted his hand. He looked into the sky and chuckled. "I see you are confused. But please. Just think how happy we could make pokemon by freeing them from trainers. Many trainers keep pokemon trapped in pokeballs most of the time. And the pokemon they don't use stay stored in a computer program." He looked back at the boy. "When I look at you and see how happy the pokemon around you are, it makes me realize that I am correct in pursuing my dream to free pokemon from their imprisonment. So I ask of you once more, help me achieve this dream, and together we can free the pokemon." He extended his hand to the boy once more._

_ The boy hesitated, but slowly reached for the mans hand. He desperately wanted to help pokemon be happy. This man seems to want the same thing. It was only right to help him, right? As he took the mans hand into his own, the man smiled triumphantly and started to lead the boy away from his home, the two pokemon following closely behind their friend._

The young man opened his eyes after his flashback to walk up the small steps to the man that awaited him. Once he stood before the man, the man held up the crown, and spoke once more, "By accepting this crown, you take an oath to help us achieve our dream. You will lead us without any hesitance, and never forget the purpose of this day. Do you accept these terms?" he asks.

The young man nodded. "I do." he said firmly as he bowed.

The man placed the crown onto his head. "Then from this day on you are now king of Team Plasma, and will help us liberate pokemon from all trainers!"

The man stepped back as the young man stood and faced his subjects. "I promise I will not stop until our dream is achieved!" he announced to the people in the room raising his hand into the air. The room went into an uproar as everyone cheered. The man next to the new king just smirked as his plans were now set. Nothing could stop him now.

* * *

**_A/N: I hope you guys liked it. This is just the start and explains what happens when you first start the game. I am currently working on chapter one and hope to get it posted by the end of December. If I get plenty of reviews before then, I might be motivated to get it posted sooner!_**


End file.
